One More Battle
by Isabella India
Summary: No one knew Voldemort had a brother :Samuel Riddick To avenge his brothers death, Riddick hunts for Harry Potter, vowing to himself that he will not rest until he spills the blood of Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_After_ _everything they had been through, you would think fate would throw them a few favours and give them a break. But it seemed that the evil power in this world would not go away, even if __Voldemort__ was dead._

- The Order of the Phoenix -

Three knocks sounded on the great wooden door, causing dust to rise off it at settle on the dirty floor. The faces of the company were pale and tensed awaiting the dreaded news. Hermione's hands unconsciously fiddled with the hem of her dark red dress, while the door was answered by Fleur.

Appearing in the door frame of the living room was Kingsley, wearing a serious expression upon his tired features. Harry leans forward in his chair, waiting to hear the news with wide eyes.

''His name is Samuel Riddick.'' Kinsley says without greeting.

Ron looks around, looking rather lost in the serious business.

''He _is_ Voldemort's brother.''

Eyes turn to Harry, watching his reaction.

_How could it be? Voldemort had just been defeated and now, before them stood another challenge. How long would it be before they could start living happy lives? How long would it be before Harry stopped feeling the guilt of dragging these people into this never ending war between good and evil?_

''What does he plan to do Kingsley?'' Bill Weasley calls out in the silence.

''To avenge his brother's death.'' Hermione answers in a whisper.

''Which means-''

''Killing me.'' Harry finishes.

Molly looks down sympathetically, eyes tearing up slightly.

''Riddick has the Malfoy family on his side as well as Voldemort's other companions.'' Kingsley states.

Ron's jaw tenses and he stares into his mug full of pumpkin juice, thinking nasty thoughts of Draco Malfoy.

''Harry we will do everything we can to protect you.'' Bill says.

Harry stands from his chair, green eyes gazing at the members of the Order of the Phoenix with guilt. He turns and strides up the stairs to his bedroom, but not before telling Molly that he won't be down for dinner.

**Hermione's POV**

I watch as Harry disappears up the stairs to his room. He needed some space. Life had just handed him a tough card; he would need time to figure out his next move. But that worrying part of me was just desperate to go upstairs and hug him, to make sure he knew that I was by his side.

My mind organised itself and I though back to the news.

_Voldemort had a brother!_

That shocked me right to the core. The chills I felt when I heard the name ''Samuel Riddick'' had been icy cold, coming to me in waves.

I just couldn't believe it.

My thoughts are interrupted by a hot cup of cocoa handed to me by Ginny. She stands at my side, glancing up the stairs, waiting to see if Harry will come back down and then quietly bites at her bottom lip.

''It will be okay Ginny.''

''He-he might be-'' She stutters her words and I see the tears forming in her wide blue eyes.

''We will get through this.''

Ginny looks down, silent and still. Her hands holding her cup of cocoa shake slightly.

''You have to get out of here. You have to hide.'' Ginny says.

''We can't be hasty now-'' Ginny cuts me off mid-sentence.

''You and I both know you can't stay here.'' She retorts.

I am silent, silent because her words are true. We can't stay, not when Harry's life is in danger, and not while us being here is putting others at risk.

I sigh, and put down my mug. It was time to face Harry, whether he wanted my company or not.

Knocking, tentatively and softly on his door, I am not surprised to hear no respond.

Harry must be devastated, but I just had to talk to him.

I turn the golden knob and push open the door to his bedroom. Immediately I notice the rain that is sprinkling the navy blue carpet through an open wide window.

''Harry why-''

My breath leaves me as I search the room.

_No Harry._

I stand for a few more seconds, surveying the room. That is when I notice a folded piece of paper, sitting on his pillow. I rushed over with no hesitation and started reading quickly.

…_._

_Hermione, _

_I should think you will be the first to come and check on me, so this letter is addressed to you._

_I had to get away from all of you. Riddick wants me, and I have a feeling he would do __anything__ to get his hands on me, including using my friends. I can't risk your lives with me being here._

_Tell the others I hope to return when all of this is over._

_Tell Ron he can eat as much chocolate from my secret stash as he pleases._

_Tell Ginny…I'll miss her._

_Harry._

_Oh and Hermione? Don't come looking for me._

….

Oh Harry, No!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

**Ron's POV**

As Hermione went to check on Harry, I stood in the silence, thinking about Draco Malfoy.

_What a bloody git! _

Hermione would argue that Malfoy doesn't have a choice in anything. I think that's no excuse; everyone has a choice.

George and Fred stand next to me, heads bowed down and muttering quickly. I lean towards them to catch what their saying.

_(Both of the Weasley are alive in this fanfiction!)_

''I bet 12 galleons that Harry won't come down for more than 3 days.'' Fred whispers.

''You're on.'' George replies.

''Can't you two be serious for a second?''

The twins look at me in dismay, before shifting their gaze downward and shuffling their feet.

Hermione comes thundering down the stairs, a piece of paper, clutched desperately in her hand. Her eyes are wide with worry and she searches the room. Her eyes rest on me and she swallows before beckoning me to follow her into the deserted kitchen.

I walk in, relishing in the divine smells of the food Mum was preparing, before Kingsley arrived. But something in Hermione's eyes tells me to focus.

She thrusts the paper in my face.

''He's gone.'' She says as my eyes scan the paper.

I lift my eyes to meet hers.

''He's gone!'' Hermione repeats with anxiety.

''It's okay-'' She cuts me off.

''No, Ronald, It not okay! He may as well be dead already!'' She explodes.

I am silent and step back a bit, giving her some space.

She sighs heavily and looks down regretfully.

''Sorry, I just…'' She trails off looking out the rain streaked window with sad eyes.

''What do we do?'' I look out the window, noticing our reflections are distorted by the tracks the rain paints on the window.

''We go find him.'' She says.

I nod, agreeing without hesitation.

''I'll go tell Mum and Dad then.''

As I turn to go out to talk to my parents, her hand shoots out and holds my arm.

''No, Ron.'' She speaks slowly.

I blink once.

''What? Why not?''

She gives me a sympathetic look.

''Don't you see? Their safer if they don't know when or where we are going.'' She explains.

I swallow, knowing she is right.

''Great, another year without my family while I'm on the run!''

I look over at Hermione who is not smiling, nor frowning. She has a blank face and that is when I realise how selfish I sound.

Hermione hasn't seen her parents in years. She flew them to Australia for protection, and here I am complaining of being a bit homesick when I am on the run.

''Hermione I'm sorry, I didn't-''

''its okay, I know it's hard, but we _have_ to do this.'' She says softly.

I nod slowly.

''When do we leave then?''

''...Tonight.''

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

I put a undetectable extension charm on my small, purple bag with shaking hands. The beads that hung of it rattled slightly as I grasped it tightly in my hand.

It was just after midnight and the house was silent. The house slept and everyone in it. Everyone but Ron and I. I had stayed awake the whole time, getting ready for me and Ron's departure. I couldn't get to sleep even if I tried; nightmares were becoming far to common for me these days.

I had packed everything we needed for our travels, and more. Things ranging from spell books and healing remedy to a sprout og spring onion and a stub of ginger.

_You never know, right?_

I picked up my wand from my bed side tabel and rolled it carefully in my hands. I casted a silencing spell, so the sound of my footsteps creaking down the stairs could not be heard. A rush of cold wind sweeps through the house and sends chills up my spine. I tighten my white cardigan around my body and continue down the stairs. My eyes scan the dark living room for any signs of danger. The moon is hidden by the dark clouds, so n white light is streming through the windows, just darkness. Everywhere.

Something brushes past my arm and I whip around, heart hammering, and hold my wand up.

My wand illuminates Ron's soft features and nervous expression. I let out a breath that I had been holding and cast a silencing charm over Ron.

''You ready?'' Ron says, eyes darting around quickly.

I nod my head.

We stand silently, bathing in the blue-white light that our wands give off. Ron sighs and takes a loong look around the room. We walk through to the kitchen and dining room. The darkness dulls our vision, but both Ron and I have noticed the unwashed plates that still sit on the dining table.

''She forgot to clean up.'' Ron says looking down at the plates.

''I expect she is so worried about Harry, that she forgot.''

He shakes his head and meets my eyes.

''Its starting again Hermione. There will be another war and this time, it will break my family apart.'' He says in a low voice.

I swallow and rest my hands on his broad shoulders.

''I promise, that I will do anything in my power to protect your family.''

Ron just smiles sadly and walks away, heading to the door.

I follow him and catch his hand in mine as we walk side by side. We look around once more and leave the secret safe house of the Order. We don't look back, that will just make it harder.

The wind is chilly and Ron and I jog to a shelter as it starts to rain heavily.

* * *

It was still dark, but the rain had transformed into light spitting. Ron and I were seating in a 24/7 diner and sipped slowly and cautiously on our hot coffees.

''Do you know where he has gone?'' Ron asks.

I take a sip of my coffee and rest it on the table.

''Well he would need to be somewhere hidden, complicated and hard to find.''

Ron nods.

''If I was Harry where would I go if I was on the run.'' He asks himself.

Something in my brain snaps and I realise Harrys plan instantly.

''Oh my god.''

''What? What is it? Hermione?'' Ron asks quickly.

''Harry isn't _running_, Ronald. Harry is going to find Riddick! He is going to try and end it before it can start.''

Ron blinks a few times and clenches his jaw.

''Where ever Riddick is, Harry will be near.'' Ron says.

''Well Riddick won't be at Malfoy Manor. That was desroyed completely.''

''Hogwarts?'' Ron says.

''No-well, I dont think so.''

''They might be in the chamber of secrets?'' Ron asks again.

''That wasn't destroyed during the war.'' I say nodding slowly.

''It is hidden and hard to get through.'' Ron adds.

''It is the perfect place for Riddick to be.''

So if Riddick is in the Chamber of Secrets, where is Harry?'' Ron says to himself.

''Oh no.''

''What?''

I swallow down some cold coffee nervously.

''Harry is in the forbidden forest.''

* * *

**I didn't make the connection between this Riddick and the other Riddick - Sorry! **

**I am just going to leave it though.**

**Please follow, favourite, read and review!**

**Thanks :)**


End file.
